


Freddie F*CKING Mercury?!

by memelessness



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angel!Crowley(Corviel), Demon!Aziraphale (Ziraphon), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Other, Roleswap AU, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memelessness/pseuds/memelessness
Summary: The angel definitely slept with Freddie Mercury





	Freddie F*CKING Mercury?!

**Author's Note:**

> Please support all our works on https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CorvielZiraphon
> 
> I am but a godmother to these children

Ziraphon breathed desperately into his angel, absorbing the scent of cigarette smoke, dusty sheet music, and freshly lacquered wood. It was the smell of Corviel that he’d fallen for (not in the sense of their fall from grace, but rather that they had fallen so deeply in love). He clung tightly to the body before him, breathing in the sweet tasting CO 2 . Sweet like sugar and stickier than honey. 

As they approached the floor mattress, the demon pushed Corviel until they both toppled, chuckling to himself as he lay spread-eagle on top of them.

“Dear, it’s not that funny.” The angel tried to suppress their laughter, clutching at his chest as his heart attempted to leap out. His head was awfully close to the neighboring shelf.

“It’s pretty funny.” Ziraphon gave them the widest grin, reaching up to unbutton his lover’s shirt.They’d already ditched the tie at the door (“It’s a Thai Tie!” The angel had exclaimed merely an hour ago in pure enthusiasm).

Corviel hummed contentedly as the demon nuzzled into his neck, reaching up to grab his Walkman. Killer Queen began to play amongst the speakers across the room, filling in the emptiness. 

“God, I miss Freddie.” The demon muttered quietly, reaching up to intertwine their fingers into the other’s sweaty palms.

“You slept with him too?” Corviel spoke mindlessly, crooking his neck so his demon counterpart could reach better.

“Wait.” Ziraphon stopped, seating himself upright. A bunch of questions began to swirl through his head, the first being  _ but I thought I was your first? _ But immediately turning into, “You slept with Freddie Mercury?”

The angel looked up, panting quietly under his breath as he met blue, demonic eyes. Had he said something wrong? “I… yes?” It was the truthful answer, but he was unsure if it was the  _ right _ answer.

He leaned back a bit, fingers still intertwined with Corviel’s as he continued to straddle them at the hips, “So…  _ You _ .  _ Slept.  _ With Freddie  _ fucking _ Mercury?!”

“How else did you think I got a  _ signed _ Night at the Opera  _ and _ A Day at the Races?” He spoke as if simply purchasing a vinyl and kindly asking for a signature was something absolutely unheard of.

“And you didn’t invite me?!” The demon rocked back, releasing one of his hands to hold himself upright. Through all the outrage… he was kinda impressed (Not that he’d ever say it though. This was the perfect thing to hold over the angel’s head for the rest of eternity).

“We weren’t exactly…” Corviel motioned vaguely at the compromising position they were currently in, hoping to make his point, “Were you not in Vietnam?”

“Not in the _ 80’s _ !” He was, however, in the middle of a post-major-war nap for the first half of the 80’s.

“It was like,” He let out a slow hiss, thinking back, “Almost forty years?”

“I’ve known you for 6,000.”

“Can we drop it please?”

“6,000 years, Angel.”

Corviel lulled his head back looking up at the ceiling. They weren’t going to continue anytime soon, not without divine intervention at least, and… wait was that a spot? How’d that get up there?

And (as if the divine miracle happened) Ziraphon leaned forward and the angel’s heart began to race once more.

“Let’s turn  _ this _ off then.” The demon grabbed the Walkman, ejecting the cassette before leaning back, seemingly disinterested.

The angel kept his eyes on the other, gently biting his bottom lip as a desperate plea of  _ Dear, can we please get back to where we were? _ He reached out for their shorts, giving the waistband a quick snap.

The snapping of the waistband was a regular thing for them. Corviel discovered on accident that, if he got the right angle, he could adjust the notes of elastic smacking against skin. If the demon was being tetchy, he could easily rile them back up. And Ziraphon really enjoyed it.

The demon was barely able to suppress a coo, as he looked away. Why should he give the angel attention now? They didn’t bother giving him attention before they had a bootycall with Freddie fucking Mercury.

Angels never beg, it was simply out of their nature, but Corviel was nearly begging for Ziraphon to finally lean over and kiss him, already.

“Ohoh damn you.” The demon let out a feral growl to hide the cooing, leaning forward to finish what he had started, “But we’re not listening to music.”


End file.
